


Welcome Home, Daddy

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, M/M, jim in a skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim comes home from a week of conferences, and surprises Bones with a little something....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> well, 230 am me has a daddy kink. 
> 
> its just one of those things you dont realize you have until its too late. 
> 
> this is unfinished, not sure if i'll continue...

Jim looked at his purchases laid out on the bed. He couldn't wait to show his boyfriend. He sure couldn't wait to get home.   
******

 

Bones unlocked the door to their apartment. He threw his stuff down at the door. He'd had a long day at the hospital, missing Jim every minute. Jim had been at a Starfleet conference in London for the past week, and he finally got to come home and see his baby. 

It had been an uneventful day, up until he got Jim's message. Jim always made sure to send Leonard a text to confirm he was home safe and sound... But this time it was different. 

Attatched to his "daddy, i'm home ;)" was a picture of Jim, bent over on the bed, wearing a tight tank top, very short skirt, and a thong. Jim was currently home, on their bed, in a thong. Leonard could barely even contain his hardness for the rest of the day. 

He made his way to their bedroom, knowing Jim would be waiting for him. 

Leonard opened the door, groaning at the sight before him. Jim was on his knees on the bed, looking at himself over in the mirror by the door. He was running his hands up and down his front, circling his nipples when he passed them. 

Leonard stood in the doorway, staring, mouth wide open, his breathing getting faster and faster. 

Jim finally looked over at Leonard slowly. "Mm, hey there, soldier." He sat back on his heels, spreading his legs a little. Under his very, very short skirt... yup. James Tiberius Kirk was wearing a tiny blue thong, barely containing his dick. Leonard stood stunned in the doorway as Jim bit his finger, like an innocent schoolgirl. 

"Jim," Leonard's voice was suddenly rough with desire. 

"See something you like?" Jim ran his hands down his chest down to his bulge. He squeezed himself, not holding back his thrust into his own hand. Leonard groaned. Jim slid off the bed, making his way towards Leonard. He pressed him up against the wall, kissing him senseless. 

"Hey there, Daddy..." Jim breathed against his lips, smiling. 

"Well, welcome home, baby." Leonard smirked, running his hands down Jim's back. He squeezed his ass, pushing their hips together. Jim moaned loundly.   
"Do you like my new outfit?" Jim asked ever so innocently, running one finger down Leonard's front. 

"Of course, sweetheart. But I think you might look better..." Bones pushed Jim's tight shirt up his stomach slowly "... with all of this off. Don't you think, baby?" Jim looked up at Leonard from under his lashes, biting his lip. "Mmm, yes, Daddy." Leonard groaned. 

Jim smiled seductively, throwing his shirt across the room. He leaned over to capture Bones' mouth in a kiss, groaning when the older man slipped his tongue inside his mouth. 

Leonard made quick work of his clothes, his dick becoming painfully hard, trapped in his pants. He was now left naked, and he stopped Jim from doing the same.   
"Leave those on until I tell you to take them off." 

"Whatever you say, Daddy." Jim smiled and pushed Bones back onto the bed. He crawled up after him, on his hands and knees. He ran his hands down Leonard's chest, straddling his hips. He started slowly circling his hips, grinding down on Bones' dick. 

"Mmm, you like that Daddy?" 

Bones groaned. His cock twitched when Jim rolled his hips again. He ran his hands up the back of Jim's legs, hands gripping his ass. 

"You know I love it, baby." Leonard smiled as he ran his finger down Jim's thong strap. Jim moaned loudly. "Mmm, now what should we do about this?" Leonard asked as his finger made his way over Jim's hips to his straining cock. 

"Bones, Daddy, please.." Jim broke off into a moan as Leonard grasped Jim through the fabric straining over his hard dick. Spots of pre come stained the light blue fabric darker. 

"Please, what? Tell Daddy what you want, baby. You know Daddy loves taking care of you." Jim thrust his hips up into Leonard's grip, his stroking becoming faster and faster. 

"Oh god, Daddy. Please fuck me. Fuck me hard, Daddy, ung.." Jim thrust his dick toward's Leonard's, moaning loudly. Leonard loved the noises Jim made in bed, from the little groans and grunts to the full out moaning and screaming Leonard's name.


End file.
